Reliving the Nightmare
by Kuro Kin'youbi
Summary: [Complete] Sometimes, in order to let go, you need to relive the nightmare. Once untold, from their meeting to last moments. [Torn & Ashelin]
1. The one where Torn talks

Reliving the nightmare

By Kuro Kin'youbi

Disclaimer: Every story should have a disclaimer. SO, here is my beloved: I don't own Naughty Dog, and I think it's cute how Ashelin and Jak got together at the end of Jak 3. Twice now, unless I am mistaken, Jak and Keira were THAT close to kissing, but were interrupted somehow by Daxter. Well, isn't it true?

* * *

_He sat in his chair, facing me, watching me. I sat opposite him. A grim look was pasted on his tattooed face._

_"Why are you here?" I asked._

_He grinned, and shrugged after. "I was just waiting for you to ask that."_

_I nodded. Then I tilt my head to the side, just as he is._

_"Stop that." He grumbled._

_I shook my head._

_"Tell me... then I'll stop."_

_Torn looks at me, and can see 'that look' on my face._

_"You want to know about Ashelin and me, right?"_

_"It's a good story." I told him, "Tell me, please."_

_Torn snorted. He looked at me in an odd way, making me shrink back in my chair._

_"You've heard it..." He indicated behind him, to a wall which was filling quickly with tally marks. "... THAT many times."_

_I looked at the wall with interest. I turned to Torn._

_"You kept count?"_

_Torn shrugged and looked at me. _

_"You are so predictable." He replied._

_I settled comfortably on my chair and looked at him._

_"Answer my question, then tell me the story from there."_

_Torn grunted and looked away._

_"I am here... because I would rather be here, where I am comfortable, than there, where I would feel strange."_

_I widened my eyes at the tone of his voice, and the look on his face as he said that._

_"I just figured it out!"_

_Torn watched me, an amused smile on his face._

_"What did you figure out?"_

_I held my breath, and took a wild guess._

_"Here, you are, at the hideout. Ashelin is at Freedom HQ, and that's why you don't want to go there?"_

_Torn growled and reached his hands out, to place them firmly around my neck. But they never got there. They retracted, and Torn looked at them. Bloody and scratched. He was in just about as much shock as me._

_"That may be true..." He replied finally, "Now, seems you demand it. I will tell you the whole story."_

* * *

Torn looked at his new Krimzon Guard uniform. Red, the colour he hated most. And a shade of red that made him want to throw up.

"If I had known that we had to wear this I wouldn't have put my name down..."

"Remember we didn't have a choice?"

Torn turned around. Looking miserably at HIS new KG uniform was his best friend, Nor. He had short jet back hair and dressed oddly... well, he wasn't weird or anything, he just had a different dress sense. .....

"Oh, right." Torn grumbled, "I should have seen the signs."

"And did you also know..." Nor said glumly, "We have to have our faces tattooed."

"WHAT?"

Nor ruffled his hair and nodded. "Regulations. Oh, and not to mention a 'welcome formal' tonight. The Baron might as well call it the if-you-don't-do-as-i-tell-you-....! dance."

Torn grumbled something.

"What was that?" Nor asked.

"I said 2 things." Torn said. "First of all, we are likely to die here, did you know that. And second, do we have to wear these ugly things?"

"Yes and no."

Torn said nothing. He wasn't in favour of dying soon, and he didn't feel like dancing.

"Let's go." Nor suggested.

* * *

What do you think? There was a different way of writing this, but I didn't really feel like writing it that way. Please tell me what you think? Thanks 


	2. Dances and Tattooes

Reliving the Nightmare

By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 2

* * *

_"These breaks are not helping." I complained._

_Torn glared at me, so I glared back. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat back down. I sat down too, after getting myself a bottle of water. I put my feet up on his desk and looked at him._

_"What are you looking at?" He demanded._

_I shook my head, and took my feet off the desk. I took a sip of the water and scowled._

_"YOU stop looking at me like that!" I ordered, "Get on with the story!"_

_"t's not a story." Torn huffed, "It's something that happened in real life! A... while ago, though."_

_He scowled and opened his desk drawer. He produced a photo and closed the drawer._

_"What's that?" I asked._

_"What does it look like? ... A photo, of me and Nor before our tattooing."_

_"Don't you mean... Nor and I?"_

_He said nothing. I wanted to ask him why he never talked about Nor, even if he was still alive. _

_"Let's continue." Torn said finally, massaging his cut hands._

_"I'll get the popcorn!"_

* * *

"Well..." Nor said to Torn, "You look very... elegant, in that suit."

Torn looked at his friend, and at the suit HE was wearing.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment. Oh, and did I forget to mention, you look terrible too?"

Nor laughed. Torn rolled his eyes and reached into his bag.

"What are you getting? Oh, don't tell me you smuggled your camera!?"

Torn took out the camera, and grinned.

"Praxis will kill you if he finds out!" Nor exclaimed.

Torn shook his head and stood by Nor. He pressed the button for the automatic film, or whatever it was called, and the flash filled the room.

"He doesn't have to find out now... does he?" Torn said slyly, grinning.

Nor looked at Torn as though he was the stupidest person alive.

"I think you are so strange." Nor said, "Now! Let's go to this dance... I hear that Praxis' daughter's gonna be there, and they say she is hot!"

Torn raised an eyebrow with interest. Nor left the room and he followed slowly.

* * *

"There she is!" Nor said.

He grabbed Torn by the collar and pointed to a girl, standing close, but not too close, to Baron Praxis. She had flaming red har, tattooes and a very slim wasteline. She wore a long black dress, strapless, and heels.

"Out of your league buddy." Torn grumbled.

He attempted to walk away from Nor and his girl obsessivness, but Nor had a firm grip on his collar and was aready dragging Torn over to Praxis and his daughter.

"Nor... let me go..." Torn groaned, "I don't pick girls up. You do, and I don't."

Nor looked at Torn. He released his grip and shrugged.

"Don't you see? You want to do something with your life, right? Getting to know a girl as high on the social level as her, you'll get to other places from there."

Torn wanted to object, and he was about to when they were stopped.

"Did I interrupt something?"

It was Praxis' daughter. Torn glared at Nor, who shook his head.

"I'm Ashelin." She said, extending her hand.

"Nor." Nor siad, shaking her hand, "And... let me tell you... what a strong grip you have. Now can I have my hand back please?"

Ashelin laughed and let his hand go. She turned to Torn and held her hand out. Torn grinned at Nor and shook her hand.

"Torn." He said.

"Torn..." She repeated... "Why doesn't my death grip affect you?"

Nor rolled his eyes. "He's probably in heaps of pain, but wants to impress you so much that he would go to the ends of the world to please you."

Torn shook his head and said to Ashelin "I'm used to it."

Ashelin nodded. "OK, so you may have a strong grip. But how good are you at dancing?"

Torn looked at Nor, panic on his face.

"I haven't... had that much... lessons... in dancing." He replied.

"Oh, really? Well come and dance with me, and I won't embarrass you too much."

Nor grinned. "Later, Torn. Go dance your head off."

* * *

"Actually..." Ashelin said at the end of their fourth dance, "You are a good dancer."

Everyone in the room, who had been watching them with interest, clapped and cheered. The dance floor had been cleared for them and they hadn't even noticed.

"Wow, I didn't know everyone was watching us." Torn said.

Nor walked over to the two of them.

"You guys... were great!" He exclaimed.

Torn scowled. _Anyone could dance like that._ He thought.

"Nor... anyone could dance like that." He said.

"Nobody else had the guts though." Ashelin said.

Torn looked at her. That was true, Torn would admit that. But even with being near Ashelin, and hanging around with Nor, Torn suddenly felt this odd... feeling. He didn't know what it was, but it bothered him.

"What's the matter?" Ashelin asked.

He looked at her, and just behind her he could see... Praxis, walking up to them.

"ASHELIN!" He barked in her ear.

She clamped a hand over her ear.

"Yes, I know." She said. "We're leaving now."

Praixs nodded and walked away. Ashelin turned to Torn and Nor.

"Well... it was nice meeting you two... and dancing with you Torn." She said, "See you guys in 3 days."

"Three days?" Nor said, "But for what?"

"You guys are in my squad for KG." She replied. "So, see you then."

She walked away. Torn watched her go, with a huge knot in his stomach.

"Something wrong buddy?" Nor asked, patting Torn on the shoulder.

"No."

* * *

"Oh god..." Torn breathed.

Nor put it down and grimaced.

"Isn't it awful?!" Nor said, "They're going to put that in us! In our faces!"

"ON our faces, Nor. And besides, it's only an evil looking needle with inky stuff for out tattooes."

The needle looked... evil. Nor couldn't look at it without turning green, but Torn could. He picked it up and held it in his hands for a while.

"Well?" The tattoo man asked, "Who is going first. Tell me before I run out of patience."

"Torn is." Nor said.

-----

Torn looked at Nor from the seat he was strapped to.

"When I get out of this chair!"

Nor looked amused. He sat on a bench at the end of the seat and laughed.

"You will what? Kill me?" Nor suggested with a smirk.

"Yes, I might just do that." Torn said.

The last thing Torn saw before blacking out was Nor laughing.

"Hah hah hah... poor Torn. Does it hurt?"

* * *

How is it going? Please let me know, and see if I have let any more clues out for who Torn is talking with, huh? Thanks! 


	3. The one with the tattoo cream and the pa...

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 3

* * *

"You just HAD to laugh, didn't you?" 

Torn watched Nor, who was sitting on the chair, preparing to have his tattoo done. Nor nodded, and grinned.

"I had to laugh, Torn. You should've seen the look on your face."

Torn watched Nor get strapped to the seat. A feeling of fear washed over him, for no apparent reason, as he remembered getting strappped to the seat.

"Hey, listen." Torn said "Nor, I have to go. I've got a shift on in 30 minutes."

"Really?" Nor said "I don't know when my shifts start, but good luck man."

* * *

Torn discovered he was rather uncomfortable in his uniform. Sure, it had been fit to his size, but he felt strange. He had always hated the Krimzon Guards, after what they had done to his family, and now here he was, probably doing to innocent citizens what he had suffered. 

_"I didn't believe what had happened." Torn said, looking at me. "My family were killed, because of the KG... and then, they put me in the job... thank Mar my parents weren't alive to see me there."_

_"You know it wasn't your fault..." I assured him, "They took you. Remember you were alone?"_

_Torn glared at me, so I felt it just right to glare back at him. He snarled and finally nodded._

_"You're right... I was alone. Now I ... should continue the story."_

"I hate this sodding uniform." Torn said to himself "I'm just fooling myself. How could I avenge them... when all the KG do, is kill others!"

"OK, KRIMZON GUARDS?" Praixs yelled, slamming his fists on the door "OUT HERE FOR DUTIES! Bwahahaha."

With difficulty, Torn put the helmet on his head and walked out of his dorm, the one he shared with Nor. (Cookies to anyone who can guess why Torn put the helmet on with difficulty) Praxis growled and indicated towards the door to the field, where new Krimzon Guards began their training.

"Out there, newbie." He laughed.

Torn shrugged and headed towards the door. Praxis walked to the door after him and, after walking out, slammed it shut. About a dozen KG were scattered about the field, talking among themselves. Standing on a raised platform was none other than the beautiful Ashelin. Torn walked over in her general direction.

"Ashelin." He said.

She turned around, and looked down at him.

"It's me, Torn." He said when he saw the look on her face.

Immediately her exprression changed. She jumped off the platform and stood by him.

"It's good to see you again! ... In uniform this time." She added.

He grinned. She frowned a moment and then asked "Did you get sunburn on your ears?"

"What?" Torn asked "Sunburn? No, I got my tattoo done this morning, about an hour ago."

Ashelin was silent for a moment. Finally she said,

"Take off your helmet for a minute."

Torn shrugged, and took it off. Ashelin gasped.

"Oh, my god!" She said"What happened to your face?"

"What's wrong with my face?" He asked.

"Well..." Ashelin said "Did Marvin give you any tattoo cream when you got it this morning?"

Torn shook his head, and Ashelin sighed.

"Come with me." She said, grabbing his arm.

Torn followed her - not because of choice, but because Ashelin had a firm grip on his arm, and she was already leading him... towards the palace.

"The Palace"? Torn croaked. "Not there."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Pra... Baron Praxis swore to kill anyone who was there without his permission." Torn pointed out.

"Yeah..." Ashelin said "But, you are one of my KG squad members, and you have my permission to be there."

Torn nodded, and let himself be dragged the rest of the way to the Palace in silence. They made it all the way to the living quarters without being caught by anyone, then Ashelin stopped.

"What is it?" Torn asked.

She shook her head, and walked over to a door. Torn watched her enter a code in the security box there, and the door slid open.

"Come in." Ashelin said.

Torn followed her in, and looked around the room they were in. It was a room for a girl like Ashelin.

"Your room?" He asked.

She nodded, and sat on the bed. He watched her for a minute, she got up off her bed, walked over to the window and opened it, and locked her door.

"Is... something wrong?" He asked her.

She nodded, then disappeared into a side door and camer back out with a tub of cream. She pointed to the door.

"En suite?"

She nodded. "This is the cream for tattooes. I have heaps of it for things like this. My father is always assigning me new KG, after all my good ones die or disappear."

Torn shuddered. He didn't like the sound of death or disappearance in battle.

"But... to use it... you need to have your face washed with..." She indicated to another bottle. "This special face wash. Seems you are my closest friend, you can use it. Normal KG don't get this treatment."

Torn took the two things cautiously.

"Your... closest friend..." He repeated. "Wow... thanks."

She grinned and pushed him in the direction of the door.

"Have a shower. Take your time." Ashelin said.

She wandered over to the bed and lay down on it. "No need to rush things."

Torn closed the door to the En Suite, but forgot to lock it. Ashelin got a magazine out of her drawer and set to read it. She heard the water running, so she put the magazine away and went over to the window. She could see the whole city from her room... maybe that was why her father gave her this room... was that before his period of madness, which continued even today, or while he was so obsessed with world domination?

"Ashelin!"

Praxis was at her bedroom door, slamming his fists on it.

"Let me in!"

Ashelin gasped.

"Coming!"

She ran over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

* * *

Well? Please let me know what you think? Oh, and does anyone know who Torn talks to yet? I will reveal all at the end, I swear, because it is part of the story ender. 


	4. You SLEPT with her?

Reliving the Nightmare

By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 4

* * *

Ashelin didn't wait for an answer from Torn - she pushed the door open to the bathroom, and closed it behind her. Torn saw her and almost yelled out.

"Hey, wha..."

His eyes widened as she stripped down to nothing and opened the shower door. She got into the shower by him and looked at the look on his face.

"What?" She asked. "You want to get killed?"

He shook his head. Ashelin could hear Praxis rummaging around her room, throwing things around - things that were probably valuable - and having a hissy fit. Finally, he came over to the bathroom door and tried it.

"What do you want?" Ashelin called.

"Room inspection, remember!" He yelled through the door.

Luckily, Ashelin's shower doors were transluscent and could not be seen through. So, if Praxis came in he wouldn't see Torn in the shower with Ashelin. Just as Praxis came into the bathroom, Ashelin stepped out of the shower and pretended to be getting out of the shower. She glared at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

He covered his eyes and shook his head.

"You failed your test." He announced.

"WHAT!" Ashelin yelled. "What do you mean?"

"I just say so, alright? Oh, and next time - well, anyway. You failed."

He laughed to himself as he walked out, leaving Ashelin to ponder. She shrugged and took one of the towels from the hand railing and wrapped it around herself. Torn stepped out of the shower, looking dazed.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashelin asked as he took a towel.

He shrugged and wrapped the towel around himself. "I just... don't know how to thank you for saving my life there."

She smiled at him. "You don't really need to thank me."

He started to protest, but she walked over to him and silenced him with a kiss on the lips. Torn was surprised, but got over it. He returned this kiss of hers, and when they pulled apart, Ashelin was smiling.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head. Torn shrugged, then she grabbed his arm and led him out of the bathroom...

* * *

He watched her sleep. He couldn't help it... after that kiss, he just felt... different. And now, they had slept together.

_"I had mentally scolded myself for that." Torn said._

_I mimicked him, and he looked as though he wanted to reach out his hands and strangle me._

_"Remember what happened last time you tried to hurt me?" I said._

_Torn said nothing, but I knew he was listening. I indicated to the shards of broken glass on the floor by my feet._

_"Yeah, yeah." Torn said. "Like I care about a scratch!"_

_I laughed at him. He glared at me as though the strangling was an option again._

_"You were moaning about the pain!" I said. He didn't say anything._

She looked so peaceful... it hurt Torn to feel so strongly about her. She was... I mean, she was the daughter of Baron Praxis! Torns superior! Suddenly, she stirred and looked at him.

"What time is it?" She whispered, tugging Torn by the collar and kissing him.

He smirked and replied. "3am. You should go back to sleep."

She rolled over onto her back and lay there for a while, watching Torn. He stroked her hair and just... pulled her close. Jeez, they hadn't known each other more than a few days, and now look where they were?

"Torn...?" Ashelin asked.

He looked at her, eye to eye. She seemed distant at the moment.

"Yeah?"

She rested her head against his chest and muttered. "What we just did... was that right?"

He smirked: did she think it was too early too?

"We've only known each other for a while." Torn said.

"Yeah, I know." Ashelin said. "But it doesn't matter."

Torn groaned inwardly. Maybe they weren't thinking the same things after all...

* * *

"Oh, my god!" Nor shouted.

He just wanted to slam his head against the locker door.

"Torn, you slept with her. **You... slept with her**?"

Torn sat there, looking at his KG helmet. He nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Have a problem?"

Nor rounded on Torn and put his hands on Torn's shoulders. He shook him firmly.

"Don't you understand what you are getting yourself into, Torn?"

Torn pushed Nor's hands away and got up off the bench. He unlocked his locker and pulled out his gun.

"I know what I may be getting myself into." Torn said simply.

"No, you don't" Nor said. "If you think you do - what happens when Praxis catches you with _her_, huh?"

Torn took a deep breath. He had never thought of that. For a while he was silent, not thinking clearly.

"I won't get caught." Torn announced. "Not by him, not by anyone. And you won't tell anyone either. Why, oh because, I know something... a secret of yours, to put it mildly. And we don't want it to spill, huh?"

Nor gulped - he hated being blackmailed.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Torn is talking to ... Can you guess who that is? Let me know what you think! Thanks. 


	5. He's not a bad man

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chappter 5

* * *

It was their first mission. Well, not really. But their first **mission** mission. Bloodshed and all. Torn adjusted his helmet as Ashelin stood on the platform and briefed them all.

"... And you must find this person at all costs! Do you understand?"

They all nodded, grumbling something. Ashelin halted them.

"You don't HAVE to do this mission, you know. If you are complaining so much go back."

But everyone moved forward. They left the Palace barracks and headed into town. As Torn walked, searching the streets, his mind wandered...

* * *

_"What do you mean, his mind wandered?" I demanded. "Can't you tell the story right?"_

_Torn glared daggers at me - I glared machine guns. I was so angry, for no apparent reason._

_"When you punched that mirror, you hurt me Torn." I said. "And you hurt yourself. Why?"_

_He said nothing for a long time. He moved about the hideout for a while, not looking at me. I wanted to follow him, but I just stayed still._

_"... Because you annoy me too much."_

_I laughed. That was all I coulld do - laugh. He was so ridiculous!_

_"Just get on with the story!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

* * *

_

... Ashelin. Ashelin was on Torn's mind. He hadn't thought about her as much in a day as he was now. Nor was walking behind him, and pushed him forward.

"Wha?" Torn muttered.

Nor walked forward so he was standing by Torn.

"Stop thinking about her." Nor ordered. "Get the job done."

Torn walked off, nodding his head. Nor watched the younger elf go, and sighed. Was it just him or was their friendship failing?

* * *

Torn knew where to go - not by guess, but by instinct. Before he knew it, he was in the bazzar. He found the tent with no trouble.

"Oooh, a Krimzon Guard!" A bird sqwaked.

"Shut it, bird." Torn said. "I need information. I was told my an important source that I could find what I was looking for, here?"

The bird looked down at the lady whose head he was standing on.

"Onin says, Torn, you will not get what you want by treating Pecker like that." The bird said.

Torn assumed that the annoying bird was Pecker, so he apologised.

"Pecker... please ask... Onin, if she knows where the location of a young boy is."

Pecker sqwaked something and then said: "Onin says, there are boys all over the City, idiot. I added the idiot part."

Torn sighed. "I meant, the boy who is the heir to the city."

Pecker clapped his feathers together and sqwaked a bit more.

"Onin says, find the Underground. Onin also says, she shouldn't be telling you this but... oh well."

Torn nodded. He thanked them and headed out. He knew where the Underground was... but, how could he just go in there in a KG uniform? It was beyond him. So, he made his way to the slums, got out of his KG gear, so he was now in his casual clothes, and hig his KG uniform in a bag. He walked to the Underground from there. A girl was standing by the door, eyeing him as he walked up to her.

"Is this the Underground?" He asked her.

She said nothing. Well, not for a while. She just leaned against the wall, painting her nails.

"... Why do you ask?" She uttered simply.

"I need to find someone." Torn said.

Torn hated having to wait. The girl blew on one of her painted nails and looked back up at him.

"Yes, this is the Underground." She said. "My name is Tess. You look like a really hand-"

"I'm taken." Torn hissed, walking past her and into the hideout.

* * *

Chaos had overtaken the city as soon as Torn stepped out of the hideout. Sirens were going off, and the KG were on HIGH alert. Torn ran back to where he left his KG gear and put it back on. He was shocked at what was going on. The KG were shooting and killing innocent people, and shouting at them. Torn ran out into the main area of the slums, where he stopped by a young girl and her brother.

"Please don't kill us, Krimzon Man!" The girl said.

"You leave my sister along, you big read meanie!" The boy kicked Torn in the leg.

He grunted at the minimal pain. He looked at the two children, who were whimpering.

"Here, I'll take you two home." Torn said.

The two kids grabbed onto his arms, and he asked them where they were going.

"South Town!" The girl said.

Torn nodded, and led them slowly to South Town. He ignored the protests and yellings of his KG allies. All he wanted to prove was that he was not a bad man. He let the girl lead the way, she either squeaked "Left!", "Right!", "Not that way!" or "Back! Back!"

Finally, they arrived to a house. The boy ran inside without a second glance at Torn, but the girl curtsied and thanked him.

"Don't mention it." Torn said.

He was going to smile - but they wouldn't see it because of his mask. As the girl ran inside Torn turned around and headed off.

* * *

Torn was looking around the city for Nor. It was getting later into the afternoon; they had been at this for ages, and they hadn't found the child they were looking for. Well, Torn had some very valuable information about his whereabouts, but he wasn't going to say that to anyone!

He was nearing the Palace, when he saw a Krimzon Guard lying in a weird angle outside the Palace Gates. It seemed he had fallen from the top.

"Torn?" The Krimzon Guard asked.

That was when Torn realised... that the dying Krimzon Guard before him... was his one true friend, Nor.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter. Thanks to the people that read these. 


	6. Many secrets

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 6

* * *

"Nor!"

Torn ran down and knelt by Nor. Nor was rather pale, and if he wasn't breathing shallowly he would be noticed as instantly dead. Nor looked at Torn and laughed.

"Shame... on you, Torn." Nor wheezed, looking at his friend.

"What did I do now, Nor?" Torn asked.

His usual grumpiness was currently not in use as he knelt by his dying friend. Nor had a weird grin on his face.

"I went... and I... told him, Torn."

Torn was confused. And he wasn't ashamed to show his confusion.

"You bastard." Nor coughed. "I told... Praxis... about you... sleeping with her."

Nor coughed some more, and then Torn realised EXACTLY what he meant by that. Nor had told Praxis about him and Ashelin!

"You're the bastard." Torn hissed.

Nor didn't reply. Torn didn't wait for Nor to die, he just got up and headed away.

"He'll find YOU!" Nor screamed as loud and whiny as he could muster for the amount of strength he had.

Torn ran around the city for a while. He didn't know what to think... his best friend had betrayed him, he thought he had been caught out by Baron Praxis. And to make it worse, he had a 'meeting' with Ashelin tonight. So he had to go there now.

Torn headed back to the Palace. Truth be trold, he didn't want to go there. Not when he thought Nor had given his affair away.

* * *

"I thought you'd never come." Ashelin said when she opened her door to Torn that evening.

"I think someone told your father about us." Torn uttered.

Ashelin was silent for a moment. She sat down on her bed and just thought.

"I don't know about anyone who could've told." She said finally.

Torn knew he would cop it from Ashelin even if he didn't tell her that he HAD told someone.

"I know who did." He confessed.

She looked up at him.

"Who? Was it Nor? My father killed him for saying something about me."

"Yes, it was Nor." Torn said.

Torn was ashamed that he had actually told anyone about him and Ashelin. It was something that should have been kept between them, and no-one else. Not even best friends!

"Why did you tell him?" Ashelin asked. "I'm not angry, I just wanted to know."

"Well, I thought he was my best friend." Torn said, sitting down by Ashelin. "Now it seems he fooled me."

"In more ways than one." Ashelin said. "That place where you got your tattooes? You don't ever get infections from tattooes. Not in Haven City. He took you there and they didn't clean the needle or anything."

"How do you know?" Torn asked.

He was frustrated enough about the whole situation. He just wanted to know why!

"He came in here and confessed."

* * *

_"It took her long enough to tell me that." Torn told me._

_I was mimicking him again. He sat there in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. I sat opposite him with one leg crossed over the other. I liked mimicking him. I did it often._

_"Now... where were we up to?" Torn asked, scowling._

_I thought a moment._

_"You told me... that Nor confessed to Ashelin that he did something to the tattoo machine?"_

_He nodded. "Oh, yes. Did I tell you about how she told me that they had slept together too?"_

_"You never told me that!" I gasped loudly._

_"Didn't I?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

_

"You WHAT?" Torn yelled.

"Not like that!" Ashelin 'ssh!'ed him.

Torn wasn't having any of this. He stood up.

"You probably helped him taint the needle!" Torn said.

When Ashelin didn't reply, Torn was furious.

"I knew it!" He yelled.

Ashelin didn't listen to him. She got off her bed and went over to the communicator on the wall. She pressed the button there.

"Yes, Miss Ashelin?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, hi. Could I be linked to my fathers room please?" She asked.

Torn sat down by the window. He didn't know what to think. The woman he loved had done two horrific things. She had slept with his best friend, Nor, who was now dead for what he had done and said. And Ashelin had also blackmailed against him and hurt him.

"Ashelin?"

Torn could hear Praxis' voice through the communicator in the wall.

"What's wrong, Ashelin? I'm busy."

Ashelin looked at Torn, who was looking out the window. She grinned gleefully, and said: "There is a strange man in my room!"

* * *

You probably know what I'm gonna say. "Who is Torn talking to?" And another thing... to shadows-of-flame, you know already so don't tell, OK? I swear, I will ruin your life if you tell! You also know because I told you! So don't tell anyone else! Please let me know what you think. 


	7. Meeting the SHADOW and Harmony

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 7

* * *

It had never really occured to Ashelin what she had done until it was too late.

"Ashelin..." Torn muttered hollowly.

It turns out that too late meant now. Torn backed away from Ashelin as she turned off the communicator. Ashelin faced Torn, and when she saw his uneasiness she realised she had just put the bitter cork on their relationship.

"What did you do?" Torn croaked.

Ashelin froze. She had done it. The thing she had vowed never to do - hurt Torn in any way.

"Oh, my god." Ashelin said.

Torn frowned. She moved towards him, and he moved away from her. He backed out onto the balcony and she followed.

"Torn, I..." She said.

He lifted up a hand and silenced her. She fell silent. She wanted this relationship to work out!

"Why, Ashelin? Did I not love you enough? Did I love you too much? Tell me."

Ashelin dropped to her knees in sobs by Torn's feet.

"It... I don't know what came over me." She sobbed.

Torn wasn't looking for excuses. Ashelin got back on her feet and started to beg for him to forgive her. He turned away and looked over the edge.

"Don't ignore me!" Ashelin said.

Now the next thing she did was very simple... as she said, 'Don't ignore me!' She pushed him in the back, to get him to listen to her. But, she pushed him too hard, and he toppled over the edge.

"Torn!" She screamed.

He didn't even know he was falling. Even though the ground was approaching quickly. A sickening thud could be heard over the city as he landed.

* * *

Torn woke up. He didn't know when it was, but it was actually 3 weeks later. He was in a bed, that was all he knew really. A girl was standing beside the bed, watching him.

"Finally, you woke up." She said.

Torn looked at the girl who was there. She was just younger than him. She had brownish-reddish hair, silver-blue eyes and a mysterious appearance. She wore a pleated skirt and a blouse.

"What do you mean?" Torn asked.

Everything was a blur to him... going to see Ashelin the last time... falling... falling... all he could remember was falling. Was there water involved? Where did he fall from... where did he fall to?

"You fell. From a balcony in the Palace. 3 weeks ago. You broke a leg, an arm, cracked your skull and damaged a top part of your spine. You won't be able to do much for a while, Guard wise. Maybe ever."

As Torn listened to all this it was slowly coming back to him. Ashelin... push... fall...

"Do you even know where you are, Krimzon Guard?"

Torn looked at the girl. She seemed rather angry at the moment. Torn fumbled for his pocket and produced a piece of paper. His resignation form.

"I quit."

* * *

Another week or so had passed since Torn woke up. He was still in the dark about where he was, and why he was still alive after falling from a balcony. The girl hung around a lot, and helped him recover his injuries. He was thankful but couldn't help but wonder why she helped him.

"So..." Torn asked one particular morning. "Do you have a name?"

"Harmony." She said. "Sometimes my friends call me Harm - wonder why?"

Torn could imagine. "Was it because... you are tough? Rough?"

She laughed, and nodded. Torn grinned and went back to what he had been doing. Which was... spinal recovery exercises.

"The Shadow would like to meet you, you know." Harmony said. "He's very interested in knowing what you know about the Krimzon Guard... you do know the UNderground is against the Baron, right?"

Torr sat up instantly, causing pain in all harmed areas. He yelped, then looked at her.

"Underground? That's where I've been the last month?"

Harmony nodded. She went back to her work... making another quilt, for the beds at the Underground. It was something she did to help out, Torn would find out later.

"Harmony, that's enough. That man may still be working for the Guard."

Harmony looked behind her. The Shadow had just entered the room. She quickly grabbed her quilt equipment and left the room, uttering a quick "Sorry" as she passed. The shadow walked into the main part of the room and studied Torn. Torn just looked at the man before him.

"I don't work for the KG anymore, despite what you may think."

The Shadow laughed and stood forward.

"I am the Shadow. I run the Underground. Torn, I have heard about you. What was the name they called you? ... Oh, that's right. The 'Reluctant Guard'. How did you get that name anyway?"

Torn thought a moment. He explained to the 'Shadow' that he never really wanted to be in the KG, that he was forced to.

"Oh, I see. That name describes you quite well, actually. Now, there is something you must do for us."

Torn nodded. "You did save my life, after all."

The Shadow nodded.

"This is your mission..."

* * *

Man, this is tiring, Especially when you had a falling out with your best friends and sister. Please let me know what you think. Thank you. 


	8. You're hurting me

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 8

* * *

Torn wondered what he had gotten himself into as he listened to the Shadow talk about this mission that he had to do.He had done missions for the Guard, yes he would admit that, but nothing this intense. For a start, he had to run around the slums every morning at dawn to get fit and help heal his wounds, and he recieved training in Karate, Gun use, Kendo and other martial arts. It was tiring, but he was beginning to feel the changes. He was more lean and didn't feel as groggy, and he actually had something to spend his excess energy on! He felt really good about himself compared to when he had been with or around Ashelin.

This morning was no different. 4:30am. Alarm. Torn opened his eyes. Ready for another day. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. But, something that wasn't usual occured. He felt like he was being watched. It didn't matter - he had things to do, anyway. So he dressed and went out to run.

* * *

Torn was puffing when he came back. The sun was rising and people were coming out of their houses to walk around aimlessly like they did, or maybe work if they were that lucky. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"You're 1 and a half minutes faster than yesterday."

Torn nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Harmonys voice. He turned around slowly. Yep, she was there. Holding a flask. She handed it to him.

"Don't tell the Shadow." She said. "I'm not supposed to talk to his second-in-commands."

He looked at her for a moment, wondering why the Shadow was so... strict, and took the bottle.

"Thank you." He said, taking a drink.

She watched him recover from running all that way. A small smile was evident on her face, yet she couldn't tell. He looked at her after finishing the drink. The smile was gone. Harmony took the flask from him and shrugged.

"Well, see you around, KG."

She walked off away from the Underground. Torn watched her for a moment. Harmony... she reminded him of someone he knew and yet... he couldn't place it. It was driving him insane! He grumbled something and walked back inside. The Shadow was there, shaking his head.

"Tsk tsk... I keep telling Harmony not to be so kind, and she always disobeys me." He muttered, turning around and leaving the room. "Rest up, Torn."

Torn watched Samos leave the room. It was bothering him how everyone was so short on him. He told himself firmly... he WOULD find out why they were doing this... after gun practice.

* * *

_"After gun practice?" I said, smiling._

_Torn snorted and crossed his arms. He fidgeted for a while, before saying: _

"You were with me when most of this happened." He growled. "Why do you want to know it again?"

_I smiled and got up off my seat. I moved over to where he sat on the couch, and sat on his lap. He smiled cos I knew no matter how much I angered him, he would still love me as much as before._

_"Because... some of these things I didn't know before." I said, kissing him._

_He nodded. He understood. After all, I had told him that countless times._

_"And now we are up to one of my worst parts." Torn said._

_I nodded - I knew what happened next. The wall with the tally marks was the proof.

* * *

_

It was evening. Torn was lying on his bunk, looking up at the top bunk, thinking about his life and where he would go from here. The Shadow still hadn't let him go on any missions yet. He had been training for so long! Gun use, running around the slums, martial arts! What else did he need to do to prove himself?

"Oooh! There's someone here!" Harmony called out.

Torn didn't move. Harmony got up from her place on the floor and walked up to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Ashelin standing outside. She bit her lip - tell Torn the girl who nearly killed him was standing out there, or not? Not. She slid open the door and Ashelin faced her.

"Harrmony?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Harmony looked at Ashelin - they had been old friends because... (can you guess why?)

"I live here now." She said. "I'm helping a Sage."

"A sage? I never knew about any sage living in Haven City. Errol didn't tell me about any sages."

Harmony grinned, and said: "Errol doesn't tell anyone anything. You should know, you work with him."

Ashelin nodded. Inside, Torn wondered why Harmony was taking so long. He didn't want to imagine who was at the door. But, his curiosity got the better of him, so he got off the bed and walked up the hall to the door. Harmony was there, talking to...

**Ashelin**.

Torn backed away, but Harmony turned around and cried "Torn!" and he stopped.

"Oh, hey Harmony." He said, then added: "... Ashelin. Anyway, I was just... leaving..."

Ashelin rolled her eyes and walked up to Torn. She held a frim grip on his shoulder and said: "I know you're trying to run from me, Torn. Just because I pushed you off a balcony - accidentally - doesn't mean you can ignore me."

Torn smiled slightly. All that time of training had - or was going to - pay off. He grabbed her arm with his, and held a firmer grip on that. She opened her mouth to complain about hoe much pain she was in, but decided it was no good.

"I have been getting on with my life since you pushed me off the Palace." He said. "And I think I am much more happy now that you are out of my life."

Ashelin whimpered, and tears formed in her eyes. Harmony was watching all this, horrified.

"Torn - you're hurting me." Ashelin sobbed.

Torn released his grip and sneered at her. "I don't want you back - not now at least. Come back when I'm in a better mood."

He stomped out of the room. Ashelin rubbed her bruised arm, and as Harmony rushed to comfort her it occured to Ashelin... it was going to be very hard, if not impossible, to get Torn back.

* * *

... Same as usual. Please tell me what you think, and what I can do to make it better. Thanks. 


	9. Errol's long lost love

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 9

* * *

Ashelin was watching the younger girl bouncing off the walls. Was her happiness covering her despair? Ashelin had no happiness, since Torn left again. She had to try and talk to him. She thought that he might go back to the Barracks, to talk to Errol. So that was where she would go. To see Errol. She took her jacket off the hanger and put it on.

"Stay here, OK?" Ashelin told Harmony. "I'm going to see someone."

Harmony didn't reply. She watched Ashelin leave, then when the Coast was clear, she got her jacket and followed Ashelin.

"So, why did you come back to the KG?" Errol asked.

Torn shrugged. He was leaning against the wall and Errol was pacing the room slowly. They were good friends and as a joke one would usually interrogate the other.

"Ah, you know." Torn said. "Ashelin found out where I was, so I left again."

Errol widened his eyes. He stalked over to Torn and nudged him.

"You know she'll come HERE!" He said. "Ashelin commands the army that lives in THESE Barracks, fool!"

Torn closed one eye and screwed up his face. Errol smirked.

"You forgot, didn't you? Hahaha, I should've known."

Torn shook his head, and decided not to speak. Errol was more dominant in these kinds of conversations.

"And I should've known you'd be here."

The two turned around. Ashelin was standing by the ONLY way out of the Barracks. She had a smug smile on her face.

"Want to tell me something, Torn?" She asked.

He looked at her. He rolled his eyes. Errol smirked at the look on his face. Torn took a breath.

"Actually... no, I don't. I was thinking more along the lines... you should be apologising to me for nearly killing me?"

Ashelin froze. She knew that was true. She looked away and thought. Errol shifted his weight uneasily. Ashelin could just whip out her guns and blast the brains out of both of them.

"You're... right." She uttered. "I... I'm sorry, Torn."

Torn was silent. He was still leaning against the wall, thinking. Was it just that easy to forgive someone? He thought so. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"That's alright." He said. "I'm sorry I hurt you before."

She smiled and shrugged. "It only left a nice bruise. How did you fare after the fall?"

Torn told her about the injuries. She looked impressed.

"Then again..." She said. "No-one has ever fallen off a balcony before."

Torn looked behind Ashelin. He swore he had seen someone loitering by the door. He walked over to Errol.

"I saw someone..."

Errol growled. "There has been a person hanging around here a lot lately. Let's talk with them."

Ashelin watched them as they headed out. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Torn told her, and she followed them out. They saw a young lady walking away from the Barracks.

"STOP!" Errol yelled.

Torn looked more closely at the girl. She seemed... familliar. Much like Harmony. _Harmony_.

"Errol, stop!" Torn cried as Errol ran down the path.

Harmony heard someone yell, and she slowly turned. Just as some yellow and blue streaks charged into her and sent the two of them flying. Torn and Ashelin watched, horrified. The two landed on the grass, winded at least. No broken bones. Harmony looked up at her charger, and saw none other than...

"Errol?" She squeaked.

Errol looked down at her, and his mouth fell open.

"Oh, my god! Harmony!"

She smiled warily. He climbed off her and helped her up. She grinned and threw her arms around him in a hug. Ashelin smiled, and Torn was mortified. He turned to Ashelin.

"What?" She asked. "They've been together for about 2 years."

Torn watched them... It was gross. But then again, when he was with Ashelin they probably would have grossed out the public with their kissing and stuff.

"I never knew anything about them." Torn said. "And I worked with Errol! We're best mates!"

Ashelin looked at Torn a moment. "I have known since they met. Harmony is, like my younger sister."

"Younger sister, huh?" Torn asked smiling.

Ashelin hit Torn playfully in the arm. He grinned and put his arm around her waist. It did feel wrong, but for now...

* * *

What do you think? Please tell me. I changed the story line a bit, it was supposed to be... different. I won't tell you why! But... yeah. 


	10. Things are not as they seem

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 10

* * *

Torn was arguing with himself as he watched Errol and Harmony snuggled up under a tree in Haven Forest. He thought he had liked Harmony for a while, and he had no idea that she had Errol as a boyfriend all this time. So, now he was in denial. Ashelin seemed to think that the two of them were back on now, and was always all over him.

His eyes widened as she came over again and sat on his lap.

"Hey baby." She said, kissing him.

But this time he had had enough. He pushed her away from him and got her off his lap. She looked at him, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"… Just don't, alright?" He said angrily. "I never said we were a couple again. Literally, you broke my heart. Remember, I may have forgiven you for almost killing me, but when we were together you slept around. That I can't forgive."

She widened her eyes. "But…"

He shook his head. "Ashelin, you have to understand. There is no 'we' anymore. It was like that when you betrayed me."

Even Errol had heard that, and he watched his friend leave the area.

"What just happened?" Harmony asked. "Ashelin? Are you Okay?"

But Ashelin was more determined than that. She got up and ran after him. He turned when he heard her footsteps.

"Ashelin…" Torn began.

"What?" She said. "Are you just going to back out, just like that? What about all the fun you and I had? Are you going to let that all go to waste?"

Torn grimaced. He really hated those 'but why? What about the good old days?' speeches people made to one another.

"Ashelin… I don't have anything to say to you. I told you what I had to say."

"But, Torn!"

He let his anger get the best of him. He couldn't take her anymore, and full force slapped her.

She glared at him. "So you resolve to violence? You've changed Torn."

He ignored her – and just kept walking. Right out of the forest and back into the city. Tears clouded his vision and he knew that he needed to get back quite soon to prevent crying in public, if at all.

He arrived back in the Underground 10 minutes later, and as the door closed the tears fell.

* * *

"_How uncharacteristic of you." I said, smirking. "Was that the only time you cried?"_

_Torn looked at me. "As an adult, yes. I was told that in my youth I was a crybaby."_

"_Oh, I can imagine!" I said. I ducked a hit on the head and put my feet up._

"_Do you want me to continue or not?" Torn glared._

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Torn was going around the hideout, his only home now, looking for things. Things that would remind him. A photo. Dropped on the floor. The glass broke, and that was only a start. He placed his foot firmly on top of it, and proceeded to stomp on it with his foot. The door opened and Tess came in. She watched Torn for a second, breaking things and yelling. She put down the papers she was holding and ran over to him._

"Torn!" She said, firmly putting her arms around him from behind. "Stop this!"

He turned around and glared at her. "She keeps acting like everything's fine!" He screamed at her. "She's acting as though we're still together!"

Tess had never been screamed at before. She was actually scared. "Don't you DARE scream at me!" She screamed back, and slapped him. "You need to get yourself together!"

Torn calmed. Tess was right. He looked around him at the mess he had made. "Sorry I yelled at you." He muttered. "It's just… well, you know."

Tess nodded, and hugged Torn. "There, there." She said. "Things will be all right in the end."

Torn thought about it. He just didn't want to be the person getting hurt all the time. He put his arms around Tess too, and smiled.

"Thanks Tess. Without you…"

She smirked and looked at him. "Don't worry." She said.

* * *

Ashelin hadn't moved since Torn left. She was just standing there. Harmony went over to her.

"Ashelin? Are you going to be alright?"

She turned her head slowly to face the younger girl. "Of course I'll be alright. I brought this upon myself, so I will get over it."

Errol whispered something in Harmony's ear. She smiled, nodded, and headed away.

"So, what are you going to say?" Ashelin said.

"Well, the case is that usually you are the advisor, isn't it?" He asked.

Ashelin nodded. "What about it?"

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your troops? I mean, we haven't seen much of you since Torn left – they all know about the affair, by the way – and Baron Praxis is getting angry."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ashelin muttered. "All right, I'm coming. Back to work."


	11. She didn't mean to did she?

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter11

* * *

_"All I did was watch you sleep." I said to Torn. "You were so helpless, I just couldn't bring myself to leave you alone."_

_I could feel Torn's eyes on me as I faced away from him, looking over a paper. I pretended not to notice, just continued what I was supposed to be doing._

_"… You wanted a coffee, right?"

* * *

_

Tess left the room, and slowly closed the door. He would be fine for a while. Just a while. She'd pop back in to see him in an hour or so.

She left the Underground hideout and locked it from the outside. Putting away the keys, Tess smiled to herself and walked into the more bustling areas of Haven City. Which was where she saw Ashelin.

"Ashelin!" She called, going over to her.

Ashelin turned slowly, and saw Tess standing there. She frowned slightly.

"What?" Tess said. "Don't look so miserable! You don't need Torn! You'll both be better off without each other, don't you think?"

Ashelin thought a long time on this. "You're right."

Tess smiled. "So how are you getting along? I see you've gone back to working for your father. How is that old life, anyway?"

Ashelin had a quizzical look on her face. "What do you mean, old life?"

"Think about it." Tess said. "How do you feel, working once again for the man that most people in the city hate, yet you were having fun with your friends regardless of if Torn was there or not."

Anger flared across her face, but Ashelin held her tongue.

"Did I say something to upset you?" Tess said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had better be going too. You see, I have my real life to live, not my fairy-tale one. See you later."

Ashelin glared at the young blonde as she walked away. But a comment made to her father and her life like that was not going to be easily forgiven.  
She pulled out her gun and aimed it carefully. Tess didn't even scream as the bullet lodged into her back. She just fell. People all around the place started screaming as soon as they heard the gunshot, but they somehow didn't see who was the shooter. 

"Miss Ashelin? Did you see that? Someone shot that woman! Do something!"

Heaps of people were around Tess already. By the time Ashelin had made it to the center of the crowd, someone had already picked up Tess and had helped her into a 2-seater zoomer. The zoomer lifted up and was flying away. Ashelin felt guilt and anger. Guilt for shooting her friend, and anger for letting her get away alive!

* * *

Torn walked into the main area of the Underground later. Tess had left, he assumed. Someone had been in however, and left him a message. He picked up the bit of paper and read it slowly:

_Torn,_

_Go to the Hospital. Tess is there. Someone shot her and people around at the time thought it was Ashelin because they got into an argument. Come down here as soon as you get this!_

Harmony 

Torn had to re-read it several times before it actually registered. Ashelin had shot Tess? The thought horrified him! He grabbed his coat and left the Underground. Forgetting to lock the door. He jumped in his zoomer and headed directly to the hospital.

When he got there, Harmony was there. She saw him and ran over to him.

"What happened exactly?" Torn asked.

Harmony thought a moment. "I don't know. I was told that Ashelin shot Tess after Tess said something about Praxis."

Torn was silent. "How many more people is she going to put in danger?"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, Torn. Just like when she pushed you off the balcony."

Torn thought a moment. "Can we see Tess?"

Errol came out of a side room and grimaced. "Sure, if you like seeing bullets removed from backs."

Torn decided it would be better to wait.


	12. Casualties of War

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 12

* * *

Finally, they were allowed to see Tess. Torn had been sleeping for the past hour or so, waiting, and Harmony was waiting for Errol and their other friends. When the nurse came out to say that Tess could be seen, Harmony went over to Torn's sleeping figure. She shook him gently.

"Hey, wake up!" She said. "We can see Tess now!"

Torn stirred, and opened one eye. "Huh? Oh, we can see Tess?"

Harmony nodded. Torn shook away the last remains of sleep and went into her room. She was sitting up, leaning against a massive pillow. She beamed as soon as Torn came in.

"Hey, are you ok now?" She asked.

Torn raised an eyebrow and pulled a chair over to the side of her bed. "I should be asking you that. I was only upset at Ashelin; not shot in the back by her."

Tess' face darkened. "Don't remind me!" She said. "She's done enough. I mean, she pushed you off a balcony, shot me, and will be likely to cause something else."

Tess grinned. "You could be right there. So, what happened? I only remember saying to Ashelin something about her father, then this wound."

Torn thought a moment, then told Tess what he knew. Tess listened with interest. She closed her eyes for a moment after he finished.

"Wow, I said that?"

Torn shrugged. "That's what Harmony said."

And, talk of the devil, Harmony knocked on the door and popped her head in.

"Hey, I'm going back to the Underground – I left something there. I'll be back in 30."

Tess smiled and nodded, and Torn nodded. "See you then." He said.

She nodded and left. Torn looked at Tess. "How do you feel?"

Tess thought a moment. "What do you mean, how do I feel? Oh, the bullet? Well, my back really hurts."

Torn nodded. "I thought so. I'd be in a lot of pain after being shot."

* * *

Harmony slowly walked along the path, humming a tune to herself. Plus wondering about Ashelin, and why she was currently the center of attention. She had been accused of shooting Tess, she had pushed Torn to his almost certain death… It was too hard.

She came to the Underground, and noticed that the door was open. She walked up to it, wondering if someone might be there? Errol, maybe? The Shadow? She walked down the narrow stairwell, where her mouth fell open.

The Underground was in pieces, literally. Someone had left the door unlocked, enabling someone else to come in and vandalize the place as well as they had. The place was pretty much ruined. Posters were ripped; bunks were upturned and shot to hell. It felt as though the entire KG had run a rampage through here.

"What on earth happened here?" Harmony muttered, looking around through the upturned items and ripped papers. Torn had been working on those so long…

"Aah, Harmony."

Harmony heard her voice, then the sound of at least ten guns being aimed at her. She looked into Ashelin's stone cold gaze.

"Ashelin, what's going on?" Harmony asked. "People are making all kinds of statements!"

Ashelin sighed, and tilted her head to the side. "Harmony, you're old enough to know that people are not always as they appear to be."

Harmony widened her eyes. "So, you shot Tess? I always thought you had something in you! Is it just because you couldn't have Torn?"

"Shut up." Ashelin hissed, smacking Harmony in the face.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but he's been getting quite close to Tess lately. You should have seen them at the hospital. They were that close to kissing, whew!"

"SHUT UP!" Ashelin yelled, grabbing a gun and hitting Harmony in the face.

Harmony nearly fell back at the force of that hit. It really hurt. She held a hand up to her face and felt the blood.

"Ashelin, what's wrong with you?" Harmony moaned. "We were supposed to be really good friends!"

Ashelin glared down at the younger girl. She felt no goodness towards her anymore. She just wanted to do what she came her for.

"Kill her." Ashelin breathed.

Harmony looked up at Ashelin, hearing that.

"Ashelin!" Harmony said.

The KG around her took aim, and fired.

* * *

Errol got to the hospital, and went to Tess' room. Torn was sitting on a seat, reading an article, and Tess was in bed, listening amusedly.

"Hey, guys." Errol said.

"Hey Errol." Torn said, not looking up. "This article is about Ashelin; how she's gone mad!"

"Which doesn't surprise us." Tess said. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine – but I want to know how you are. Not many people can get shot in the back where you did and live to brag about it!"

Tess smirked, and replied: "I have no idea. But I'm lucky."

She glanced at the wall clock, and frowned. "Torn, what time did Harmony leave?"

Torn looked at the wall clock, too. "About an hour ago. How long did she say she'd be?"

Errol watched the two talking. He was a bit dazed. "What?"

"Half an hour."

"Errol; go to the Underground and see where Harmony got to, please?" Tess asked. She seemed quite distressed.

"Uh… sure. I still don't know what's going on, though." He replied, and headed out.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Torn said, a worried look on his face.

"No, I don't." Tess said nervously. "At least, I hope not. She could get herself out of danger though, right?"

Errol walked briskly through the city. Night was falling and the last place he wanted to be at night was out in the streets. No one knew what kind of dangers lurked in the shadows. He approached the Underground Hideout. The door was ajar.

That was strange, Errol thought. Harmony wouldn't leave the door open. He shrugged it off and walked inside.

"Nice of you to join us, Errol."

"Ashelin?" Errol said. "What happened here?"

"Go inside yourself and find out."

Errol walked down the staircase into the ruined room. The first thing he noticed was the massive bloodstain. He got nervous all of a sudden, and turned to face Ashelin. And – it seems – her gun.

"W-where's Harmony?" He muttered.

"Look over there."

Errol turned and looked over at the desk. Harmony's body was lying on it, dozens of bullet wounds and an obvious head wound. Errol yelled out something and ran over to her body, and pulled it close to him.

"You killed her?" He yelled at Ashelin. "What did she deserve to do to die?"

Ashelin moved into the main part of the room and glared at Errol. "She got what was coming to her."

Errol blinked. It didn't make sense. "And that means…?"

"It means…" Ashelin said, raising the gun to Errol's chest and firing 3 times. "That by letting you live, my secret would be out."

She smiled a simple, satisfied smile, cleaned her gun and put it away. She took a seat at Torn's desk, where she would await the arrival of the others.

* * *

Hey, what do you think? Please let me know! 


	13. Bang, bang, they're dead

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 13

* * *

Torn went back into Tess' room after getting her some water. She was sitting there, obviously worried.

"What's the matter?" Torn asked, rushing to her side immediately.

"Harmony hasn't made any contact in an hour and a half." Tess said, fighting tears of worry. "And Errol hasn't contacted us since he left as well. He always has his communicator on him and he hasn't called."

Torn sat down and handed her the water. "They're gonna be fine. I guess they got… uh, caught up in the moment. We'll see them when you're let out."

Tess nodded. "But when am I being let out?"

Torn thought about what the doctor said. "It should be tomorrow morning."

Tess leaned back and closed her eyes. Torn took out his guns and checked the bullets in them. For no apparent reason, of course, and also sharpened his knife.

"Are you going to sleep?" Torn asked.

Tess looked at him, and seemed a little startled by the knife. "No, I was just thinking."

Torn nodded. "Want to rot your liver sharing a drink?"

Tess grinned; the old Torn was back. "Sure!"

* * *

The night passed quickly – mainly because of the liver rotting. They were giggling and having fun well into the night, even if Tess wasn't supposed to be drinking alcohol after being hospitalized.

Torn woke up the first out of the two. Somehow he had ended up curled up by Tess that night. He rolled over in attempt to get off the bed, but fell right off, forgetting they weren't in the Underground beds but a hospital one, which were usually raised higher than a normal one. Tess sat up at the sound, and looked over the edge. Torn was lying on the floor, holding his head and mumbling quietly.

"You ok?" She asked, giggling.

"That wasn't funny!" He said. "It hurt, a little, so I guess…"

"… You're not dying, so it is funny!" Tess said, giggling more.

Torn smirked and got to his feet. "How are you feeling?"

Tess grabbed one of the many pillows she was propped up against and put her face in it. "Hung over." She replied.

Torn snorted, trying to hide a laugh. "Never in my years of a KG or not, I have never heard of a patient getting more intoxicated than the friend."

Tess laughed. "Can I go now?" She moaned.

And, almost on cue, a doctor came in and discharged her. "You can go now."

She smirked at Torn. "Talk about the right timing."

Torn nodded, and helped her out of the bed. "Did you bring anything? – Wait, stupid question. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Tess laughed. "I need water. Is my water still here or was the only thing we drank last night wine?"

Torn looked around the room, and at the several bottles of wine and champagne that were strewn around. "Nah, just alcohol. We'll get you something on the way."

Tess smirked, and walked with Torn out of the Hospital. They walked along by the water, Tess telling Torn about what it felt like to be shot.

"I've never actually been shot." Torn said. "It sounds painful."

Tess smirked and crossed the bridge. "You better believe it!"

* * *

As soon as they entered the slums, Torn felt his spine stiffen. There was a whole angry, deserted feel in the air around them.

"D-do you feel that?" Tess muttered, coming up behind Torn and grabbing onto his arm.

"Yeah." Torn said. "What happened here? If feels deserted…"

"… And is deserted." Tess moaned.

Torn looked around. She was right. The only people there – if you could call them people – were the KG, looking more brutal than ever.

"What's going on?" Torn wondered aloud. "Did the Baron evacuate the Slums?"

"We would have found out." Tess said. "Let's get to the Underground."

Torn nodded, and he stepped forward. Tess followed him as he slowly began to walk at his normal speed. They got to the Underground within 5 minutes of getting to the Slums. Torn went to open the door, but it was locked. He banged on it.

"What's the matter?" Tess said, walking up behind Torn, to see him barreling his fists against the door.

"Damn door's locked." Torn growled.

"Who's there?"

Torn turned back to the door. That voice sounded so much like Jinx's voice, he was almost sure it was.

"Is that you, Jinx?" Torn asked.

"… Yeah, it's me. Whaddya want?"

"Am I allowed in? Are Errol and Harmony in there?"

Torn waited for the silence to end. Tess was leaning against a wall, filing her nails. She had never been a person for waiting. He figured Jinx was checking, so he waited longer. Finally, he could hear Jinx's voice again.

"… … They're here."

Tess walked over to the door and said: "Now, can we come in?"

"Hey, Tessy baby! Long time no see! How've ya been?"

"Don't call me that!" Tess moaned. "I was shot by Ashelin."

"You were, huh? She's been shooting down a lotta people."

"She has? I thought so." Tess said. "Now, let us in!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Torn heard the sound of the door being opened, and also a muffled sound that he couldn't identify. The door had begun to open and then stopped. But Torn could open it the rest of the way. The first thing they were greeted with was Jinx's body on the floor, crumpled by the door. Faint remains of smoke rising from a bullet wound in the back of his neck, just between the shoulder blades. Tess yelped and jumped back, bumping into Torn.

"Whoever is down there…" She whispered. "…Killed Jinx."

Torn looked down at the body and wrinkled his face up. "Ashelin must be here." He whispered, pulling out a gun.

"So where is Harmony and Errol?" Tess said, tears prickling in her eyes.

"I don't know." Torn admitted, and headed down the stairs.

He peered around the corner and saw Ashelin, glaring in the direction of the steps. She hadn't seen him yet, but she had a massive gun aimed there. He stepped back and turned around.

"Ashelin has the biggest gun I've ever seen aimed at us for when we step out there." He said.

"But what about…"

"… No sign of Errol or Harmony. But the Underground is in a shambles."

Tess frowned. "Jinx said they were here."

"I know." Torn said. "I'll go and talk to Ashelin."

Torn looked around the corner. Ashelin hadn't moved, but he stepped out a little too far and her eyes focused on his. A smile crept up onto her face.

"Come on out, Torn. This gun is only for shows."

"You killed Jinx." Torn said angrily, stepping out.

Ashelin put the gun down and moved away from the desk. Torn walked up to her and opened his mouth to talk.

"They're not the only ones." She whispered.

Ashelin pulled on his top, dragging Torn right up against her.

"What the-?"

"Look." Ashelin said. "Over my shoulder."

Torn could see from the corner of his eyes the smirk on her face as he peered over her shoulder, and saw 2 bodies. Harmony and Errol lay there, shot in places all over their body. Harmony with a head wound.

"Why, you…"

Ashelin brought her hand back, curled it into a fist and punched Torn square in the stomach. He fell back in surprise.

"What is your problem?" Torn yelled. "Why did you kill them, they didn't do anything to you!"

"I can't tell you why I killed them." Ashelin hissed. "I don't have a good enough excuse for blowing their brains out!"

"As I see." Torn groaned, getting to his feet.

Ashelin glared at him, and Torn moved back until he was against the wall. He pulled out his knife and looked at it, then at Ashelin.

"Oh, I was just wondering how good this would look sticking out of your head." Torn replied when Ashelin asked him what he was planning on doing with it.

"You wouldn't dare." Ashelin said. "Not while I have this gun to blow a hole right through you."

"You did a good enough job on Jinx, I would imagine." Torn growled.

"Torn!"

The two turned towards the stairs. Tess came out of her hiding spot, with Torns spare gun.

'I was wondering where that got to…' He thought as Tess aimed it at Ashelin and fired.

Ashelin ducked. "Tess, really. I shot you once already, do you want me to kill you?"

"You killed Harmony and Errol!" Tess yelled. "And Jinx and probably many others! You don't deserve to live!"

Ashelin growled and reached for her gun.

"Ashelin, don't!" Torn yelled as she fired it at Tess.

"Ashelin, your aim is a little off." Tess said, moving out of the way and aiming her gun. "Don't shoot me because the minute you do, I fire back."

Torn looked at Ashelin, who was loading her gun, then at Tess, who was standing in the middle of the room, vulnerable to any shots or anything. Ashelin cocked the gun and looked at the two.

"Now, which one of you two should I finish off first?" She wondered aloud.

Torn stood forward. Ashelin moved the gun to him. "How about… you don't shoot us." He said. "You've killed way too many innocent people already!"

Ashelin growled. "I'll kill you first, Torn. I suppose you deserve to die when you broke my heart."

Torn narrowed his eyes. Ashelin fired the gun at him.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Personally, I think it's OTT. Please tell me! I know what I'm doing next on it anyway! 


	14. You'll wish you never met her

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 14

* * *

Tess could only watch, horrified, as the bullet slammed into Torn's chest. He fell back in a dead faint, growing paler.

"Ashelin!" Tess screamed.

Ashelin dropped her gun. It was all too confusing. Her revenge over Torn was instantly quenched as soon as he hit the ground.

She ran to his side, and knelt down beside him. "Wh- what did I do?"

Tess covered her eyes and sat down on a seat. She had no energy left for Ashelin and her mood swings. First she was your friend, second she was shooting you in the back. Then, when she shoots her ex-lover, she goes all hysterical and emotional.

"Torn! Speak, please!" Ashelin said.

Maybe she just didn't want to be framed for murder, Tess thought to herself. After shooting Tess, Harmony, Errol, Jinx and Torn, maybe Ashelin finally saw that what she had done was wrong.

Torn opened an eye and saw Ashelin kneeling by him. "What do you want?" He rasped.

"I want your forgiveness." Ashelin said. "I know that what I did… it was wrong, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad over you."

"Spare me." Torn coughed.

He rolled onto his side and coughed some more. He went still. Ashelin's eyes widened.

"Torn!" She cried, moving closer to him. "Torn!"

How he was holding on for life no one knew. But as Ashelin approached him he reached for his gun, which had fallen, by his side when he was shot, and fired it blindly at her. He heard something hit the floor. Then the sound of footsteps rushing over to him.

"Torn!" Tess squealed. "How did you do that? You managed to shoot Ashelin in the stomach without even looking at her!"

Torn said nothing for a short while. He just looked at Tess, and smiled.

"Just wait there, I'll call an ambulance!" Tess said.

She started away, but Torn grabbed her arm. "What?" She asked.

Torn thought a moment. "I… just want you to know…" He coughed. "If I die… just know this…"

Tess looked at him, confused. "Know what?"

"… I love you."

Tess smiled, and took Torn's hands in hers. She kissed him softly, and stood back up. "I'll be right back!"

Torn could only smile with content as Tess went to make the call. But he noticed how distant everything seemed too. He just lay there, waiting. A used gun in his hand, his ex-girlfriend lying with a bullet wound, if she was dead he couldn't tell.

Across the room was the body of his war-partner Errol, with 3 bullets to the chest. Lying by his side was his girlfriend of old times, Harmony, with at least 10 KG bullets to count and a head wound.

And up the stairs, lay Jinx. He had died due to a fatal bullet in the back of the neck. Torn wondered that – if he lived – what would become of them. Would they stay in the city, or find a new life in the Wasteland?

It was growing darker. Torn knew that he was either about to die or pass out. So, he closed his eyes in anticipation as to what would happen next.

* * *

Tess stepped over Jinx's body as she came back from the phone. Her mind was filled with thoughts she couldn't describe. She went over to where Torn lay to find him unconscious. She knelt down by him and rested her head on his chest. There was a heartbeat still, so he wasn't dead.

* * *

When the medics came, Tess had wrapped Torn up in a blanket to keep him warm. Haven City medics were the best for a long way around, so she knew he was in good hands. She waited in the waiting room as the doctors revived Torn, and removed the bullet that he had.

"Miss, you may see him now."

Tess looked up as she heard the doctor address her. She thanked him and went into Torn's room. She sat on a chair by his bed. He was awake.

"How are you?" Tess asked, suddenly feeling emotional again.

The tears welled in her eyes and she buried her face into the blankets on his bed, crying openly.

"You worried me so much!" She said before he could answer. "I thought you had died!"

"Nah, I'm not dead." Torn smirked. "Wh- why are you crying?"

"Because!" She said, wiping her eyes. "If something had happened to you, I never would have forgiven myself!"

He smiled. "Really? You think that much of me?"

She glared at him, and playfully punched his shoulder. "Of course I do!"

Torn looked down at her, and grinned. "What should we do once we get out of here?"

Tess closed her eyes and thought a moment. "Rebuild the Underground with the Insurance."

"Insurance?" Torn scoffed. "There never was Insurance."

Tess smirked, and Torn looked at her oddly. She started to laugh, and finally stopped, saying: "Of course you wouldn't know – you know all those papers I had on my bunk? Those were the Insurance papers. I filled them out over a couple of months."

Torn brightened immediately. "Well, aren't you a little genius!" He said, kissing her. "Imagine how good things could be if you ruled!"

Tess blushed and rested her head up against Torn's arm. "Aww, you're too sweet Torn. What happened to you? You've gone adorable!"

Torn grimaced, but Tess didn't notice. "Have I now?"

* * *

It was close to a week later. Torn was finally allowed to leave, and Tess had hardly left his side that whole time. Just as they were leaving, however…

"Torn! Tess!"

Tess turned. The Shadow was there, walking up to them. Torn turned and noticed him, too.

"Why are you here?" Torn asked.

"Why? To see the two survivors of the massacre, my friends, you know."

Torn nodded, he understood the basics of what the Shadow was talking about. Tess, however, was on to what he was saying.

"So you mean…" She said, causing Torn to look at her strangely. "… Ashelin's dead?"

"Yes, she is." The Shadow replied. "She was brought in here about an hour after you, in a Coma. She died about an hour ago."

Tess was thoughtful. "Well… while she was sane, she was a good friend."

Torn nodded. He was a little shocked to hear that he had KILLED her in the end, but he still agreed with Tess. "Yeah, a good friend."

Samos thought a moment. "Their funerals are today." He replied. "Are you going?"

"What, all of them?" Tess asked.

The Shadow nodded. "We'll be there." Torn said.

* * *

Torn linked his arm with Tess' as they made their way to the cemetery. Tess had a long black dress on and Torn was wearing a black suit. Just to suit the moment. They both hated the colour, they feel it didn't suit them.

They arrived to see a whole mass of people there. Some for Harmony, they knew her a while ago, many KG members for Errol and Ashelin. Tess recognized a few Underground members who had come in honour of Jinx, too.

"From here it seems the whole city turned out!" Tess remarked as they made their way into the church.

"Hmm, not quite." Torn said. "Although I can't really see the point of having all the funerals together."

"I guess cos they all happened at the same time." Tess said, frowning. "Though I see your point."

"Hey, there's Praxis." Someone said behind Torn.

He froze. With the tattoos on his face he would be sure to be seen by Praxis. Sure enough, the Baron came walking over.

"What is it?" Torn asked.

"KG… members… are… supposed… to… be… in… KG… uniform!" He barked.

"You're right." Torn said solemnly, looking at the ground and closing his eyes. "KG members should be in uniform. But not ex-members."

Torn looked then, at Tess. "Let's go inside."

Praxis glared after Torn as the two walked into the church. "I know who you are."

Torn froze. He turned around and looked at the city's leader. "Really?"

"Yes. Torn. And when I get my hands on you, you'll wish you had never met Ashelin."

* * *

I don't know about this chapter. Maybe it's the holidays that are making me all weird. I just feel weird about this chapter. Please let me know what you think! 


	15. The shortest ending ever

Reliving the Nightmare  
By Kuro Kin'youbi

Chapter 15

* * *

Torn's spine stiffened as Praxis laughed. "First you love her, then you hate her, next you kill her?"

"It's not like you would care!" Tess said.

Praxis glared at Tess. "You're next on my list, you squeaky little blonde."

Tess gulped. "Torn, we're in way over our heads. We should leave."

"After the processions for Harmony, Errol and Jinx." Torn said.

They walked up to a row of seats and sat down. They could feel Praxis' eye on them throughout Harmony, Errol and Jinx's ceremony. Finally it came to Ashelin's one after an interval. In other words, supporters of the Underground and people that just didn't like Ashelin left.

Including Torn and Tess. They got up, and headed out slowly. They had no reason to stay. There was only a short amount of people leaving at the time of her funeral, receiving glares from all the people staying.

"So, should we go back and start the Underground's makeover?" Tess suggested with a smile. "Anything to get out of the funeral mood."

"Sounds like a plan." Torn smirked.

Tess held Torns hand and they walked slowly from the richer part of the city to the slums. They came to the hideout, and Torn was amazed at how bad it looked in daylight.

"Wow… it looks worse than I thought." Torn mused.

"You can say that again." Tess whined. "So the sooner we can get people to help the better."

"So, are these your plans to rebuild the Underground?" Tess said, pouring over a bunch of plans. "They look complicated."

Torn glanced over her shoulder at them. "Sounds easy."

Tess covered her face so that the Shadow and Torn wouldn't see her glaring. She sidestepped out of Torn's grip/embrace and left the room.

"I left my bag at home." She said as they turned and watched her leave.

Torn frowned. "Sure…" He muttered. "Although you live here…"

* * *

Tess ran out of the hideout and into the alleyway. The zoomer that was parked there seemed inviting, so she ran to it and got in. She was angered by Torn's comment. Although she said that it looked complicated and he had replied that it actually looked easy, she now felt weak and stupid compared to him.

She came across South Town, and noticed a bar. She was never one for a drink, but people have firsts for everything. She pushed the door open and went inside.

She was greeted by a huge, floating man. "Ah, another customer." He said.

Tess kept her mouth shut. When annoyed or offended, she was known to spew insults. And right now, this man was seriously offending her.

"Listen," She said, closing her eyes and opening them again. "I don't know who you think you are, but stop staring at me like that! I have a boyfriend, and I only came here for a drink."

The man glared down at her. "I like your thinking, aye? Could be good for working at the bar, eh?"

"I might consider it." Tess said.

She didn't wait for a response. She even forgot that she had come there for a drink. She left the bar, wondering where to go next. Torn would probably give her an earful when she got back to the hideout for leaving, and the Shadow wasn't really a nice man to talk to at the best of times.

* * *

Tess headed to the place she had wanted to go to for a long time. As soon as she entered the Racing Stadium she felt much better. And not to mention, there was a race on soon and she had enough money left over for a ticket.

"Hey, do you know where Tess went?" Torn asked the Shadow as they finished going over the plans for the hideout.

"I'm not sure. I'll admit." He replied. "Although she once told me that the place she had wanted to visit forever were the Races."

"Then she'll probably be there." Torn said. "I'll go now."

* * *

Tess smirked. She was content. Although she was devastated over losing 3 friends and an enemy – which wasn't the devastating part – their deaths had been a thing of the past and she needed to get on with her future. She had Torn to care for, and to care for her too, and would probably be needed for the help with rebuilding the Underground.

* * *

_"If you didn't think I was weak." I said, glaring a little. "By the way, did I ever forgive you for that?"_

_Torn shrugged. "Yep, I think so."_

_"That's right, I remember." I said. "You turned up at the Race and apologised huh?"_

_Torn nodded. I got out of my seat and sat on his lap. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes._

_"We'll find a way to avenge Errol, Jinx and Harmony one day." I said, smiling. "Don't you worry."_

_"Alright, seems you seem so determined on it." Torn said, kissing me on the head.

* * *

_

That's the end! Now I know for sure that there is going to be a sequel to this, and a sequel to 'This is not Goodbye', too. Please tell me what you think!

Also, a few pointers as to how the story could have been…

At the start of the story, Torn was reflecting, not talking to someone. I guess you could say, in a not-Torn way, he was talking to himself, or his reflection on the mirror.

In chapter 1 it says how Ashelin was at Freedom HQ, but she ended up dying, and the story took place before Jak 2.

After introducing Harmony into the story, she was going to be the person that was talking to Torn, and actually Errol's sister, not boyfriend

There was obviously a lot of the story that Torn left out when he was telling it.

Thanks to everyone who read this!


End file.
